hold my hand
by jades222
Summary: Amy and Karma one year later. Everything has changed. Why? Because Pretty little liars'c charachters have moved to Austin! What's gonna happen then?
1. you're not fooling anyone

Austin, Texas.  
March 29.  
h. 21:00

Tonight it's a rainy Saturday night, the wind blows outside, it makes a lot of noise. Karma and I are watching a movie, as we usually do on boring nights, because we don't have many other choices;  
Actually nobody is watching TV, I am holding with my left hand Karma's right one while I'm writing on my journal and she is using her phone with her other hand, so anybody is paying attention to the TV.  
I started writing just because she has been busy with her phone for one hour and I got pissed, I wanted to share my night with her, but she can't understand. I think she is unable to understand how people feel; anytime I try to explain, she nods and smiles, as if I am telling her a joke:  
My life isn't a joke, it's my feeling what we are talking about, not another person's, MINE!  
When I told her she is such a bitch when she acts like that, she went mad on me and didn't talk to me for a long time.  
Now I am the one who is mad. 

One hour later.

Karma was still sending messages to Liam, I supposed, but actually I didn't care who she was sending messages to, all I cared was that she was doing that instead of talking to me or watching the movie she picked up.  
I felt the anger rising inside me, so I stood up and headed to the kitchen in order to make a sandwich.  
Well, I wasn't hungry, but once Karma told me that when it has been a while since I've eaten something I get very bitchy. She said that after an huge fight, but since then I eat something every time I am about to get angry and, surprise, it works!  
I was chewing my tuna sandwich walking around the house when she reached for me and smiled, startling me and I almost choke on my sandwich.  
"What?" I asked with my mouth full and coughing a bit.  
"What about..." she started saying, but she stopped, as if she wasn't sure anymore, in fact she added: "No. Never mind. Can I have a sandwich too, please?"  
"Okay, I'll make it one, but could you please finish the sentence?"  
"No, it's not important"  
"Is about Liam, isn't it?"  
"Well. It's about a lot of things, you know...me, you, people.."  
"Don't beat around the bush!"  
"Okay, okay. It's about Liam, yes" she said dismayed.  
"Spit it out, then" I encouraged her.  
"What about if you and I went to a party?"  
"Liam's party, I guess"  
"You guessed it well"  
"I hope you're kidding"  
"No, I am not. I know how much he annoys you, but he has thrown a very big party, the odds you bump into him are low" she smiled nervous.  
"I couldn't care less. I am not going!" I swallowed. The last time I saw Liam, things didn't go well and I was scared to see him again, he was the last person in the whole earth I wanted to see.  
"You are selfish. I would like to join in"  
"Did you have a brain trauma?"  
"Please, Amy! I know that he makes you upset, but we have the chance to have fun, tonight. Once in my life I would like to do different things. Going to a party, drink some alcohol..Things teenagers do!"  
"I see. But I am not joining a party where Liam is at. It is not on my to-do list. Sorry"  
"Fuck you"  
I went to the kitchen and made another sandwich, I was getting very angry and pissed.  
"Where's my sandwich?" Karma asked, her eyes on fire.  
"Well. Go and get one at Liam's"  
"Don't treat me like this, you are the asshole, not me"  
"What? Did you really say it?"  
I couldn't believe that she was blaming me, she knew how I felt about Liam and she still didn't want to understand. I thought that the situation wasn't so difficult to figure out. I love her, she loved somebody else. It was normal that I didn't want to see the guy she loved and she wouldn't even have thought about going at Liam's party since she knew I was in love with her; It was such a torture only knowing she didn't feel the same way, let alone looking at Liam's face knowing they were dating. I shrugged and sighed, she couldn't really understand, how it was possible I didn't know, it was so simple to get it.  
"You could just ignore the fact Liam is at the party and drive me there, drink some alcohol with me and.."  
"And watch you and Liam kissing? Is this what are you suggesting me?"  
"That's the point! Amy, I'm sorry..I didn't understand"  
"Come on, Karma. You know0"  
"That's not my fault if you fell in love with..."  
"Don't say that!" I warned her.  
"Okay, but you can't act like this"  
"Like what? A stupid best friend in love with you, who doesn't want to pick up the pieces of your broken heart? I ran out of imagination and that's the role I can play, right now"  
"Amy, you have mistaken.."  
"No, I haven't. You are not fooling anyone"  
"What the hell are you saying?"  
"You want to use me to get to him. That's your plan"  
"No..I just want to.."  
"Have fun with him, no matter if your best friend, who, I remind you, is in love with you, sees you two very cozy?"  
"No..." she was unable to add anything else.  
"Go away, Karma. If you want to join that silly party, go and join in. You can go, but without me holding your hand and telling you everything is going to be fine, because is not. I won't be at the party, where also Liam is at"  
Karma looked at me, her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe I was flipping out like that.  
"Shut the fuck up. I'm leaving" she stated.  
"Fine. Have a great time, you bitch"  
"I beg your pardon. How did you just call me?"  
"Bitch, because it's what you actually are. A slut who craves for penis...Liam's, Gerry's, Paul's. And want to use me to get to it"  
"You're rambling on"  
"No, I'm not"  
"It isn't actually my fault if you fell for me, Honey"  
"Yes, it is. You put this on the scene, you stabbed me on my back. You made me fall for you"  
"I didn't know.."  
"But now you know and you are still telling me that you want to fuck Liam. You got no discretion"  
"I didn't say I want to have sex with him"  
"You want to go to that stupid party, so you want to have sex with him"  
"Don't put it this way. I just want to have fun!"  
"What if you and I had fun together?"  
"How?" she asked me, suddenly the rage was gone.  
I got closer to her and kissed her on the mouth, my tongue touched hers and I felt the electricity running down from my neck to my backsides.  
"I know you want me as well as I want you" I whispered in her ear.  
She took a deep breath and nodded.  
"Do you think that.."  
"Karma, let it go. Trust me, you won't regret"  
"And Liam?"  
"He is at that stupid party he threw, he doesn't know and he doesn't care. Forget about him" I whispered lower.  
She nodded again  
I kissed her again, more and more impetuously. My tongue went to her neck, her skin was soft and tasty. I kissed from the neck to her navel, where I stopped to lick around it.  
I could feel her envy growing. My hands went to her hips, I loose the belt of the pants. She held her breath once again.  
"Lay down!" I ordered, taking off her the shirt.  
"Wow. You are very beautiful" I gasped. She was really beautiful and all mine.  
"I love you, Karma"  
My tongue licked her navel, her skin, her breast. I felt her demanding for more and I got crazier. My mouth went to her clitoris, I kissed it and she shouted. I knew she wanted me, but I never had the guts to do it before. I also knew that Liam was just an excuse, she wanted to get rid of her feelings toward me, but I could be stronger than that, stubborn. I couldn't give up on her.  
I kept on licking, I wanted her so bad.  
She was so gorgeous, I had to make her come, I couldn't help it. I kissed her on the mouth and then my tongue went to her clitoris again, I licked softly, carefully. She held her breath for a few seconds and I smiled, I had never been happier.

My fingers went inside her, deeper and deeper, her clitoris was about to explode.  
"I'm coming in one minute if you keep doing that" she stated.  
"Wanna stop me right now?"  
"No, bitch. Keep on"  
I laughed and I raised my arm to say okay.  
While I was licking and rubbing she crowed and I felt her body become bigger and touching the sky, her orgasm was so powerful that I thought I was having one too.  
After she came she sat up, she was breathless and I was pretty satisfied.  
"Was is too bad?" I asked her with an innocent voice.  
"No"  
"You are a bitch" I offended her, but I was joking.  
She smiled at me and pull me closer, then she kissed me.  
"You are totally right. I fell for you, too"  
"I really love you. Don't do that to me ever and ever again. I could have a heart attack"  
"I know, baby. I'm sorry"  
"Don't worry. Just lay with me and hug me"  
We smiled at each other


	2. love you more than ever

"Amy, wake up, honey" a voice whispered in my ear. I blinked twice to see better what was around me. Karma was staring at me, holding my hand.  
"what happened?" I asked confused.  
"you fell asleep, baby"  
"really? So it was just a dream?"  
"what dream?" She raised an eyebrow.  
I didn't realize it has been just a dream until that moment. It was so real I could smell her perfume, hearing her breathing...and it was just a trick of my mind.  
"nothing. I was just..."  
"what?"  
"winning the lottery. You know. I was about to become very, very rich" I made it up, I didn't want her to know about the real dream I had. I knew she wouldn't appreciate it.  
"what time is it?" I stood up and stretched.  
"almost three in the morning"  
"ow. I slept that much?"  
"yes. Honey. You were pretty tired!" She mocked me by pretending to be me while I was sleeping and snoring.  
"I don't snore!" I bit her cheek and laughed.  
"sure you do" she had a broad smile on her face.  
"shut up and let's get some sleep"  
"oh, you are sleepy" she kept mocking.  
I slightly punched her on the shoulder and dragged her to my bedroom.  
"don't act nasty or I won't give you the goodnight kiss"  
"I'm going to die if you don't"  
"you got my heart race" she was so beautiful, the sparkle in her eyes, her perfect teeth, her voice..The world seemed stopped for a while, I wanted to kiss her on the mouth, to tell her how amazing she was, nothing in the whole planet could compare.  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?" All of a sudden Lauren broke in and yelled at us. She was visibly upset, the mascara dripped a bit down her cheeks and her voice was a little bit rough.  
"what is going on here?" She looked at me, her eyes were mean and her mouth curled, she tried to be as always: such a bitch, even if she had cried and it was really visible.  
"nothing, Lauren. What is the problem?"  
"your talking annoys me and makes me losing sleep" more probably she was very sad and she wanted to ignore it by pissing us off.  
"uhm. Let me think...no, I don't give a shit" I didn't care if she had cried, everybody hurts, that doesn't mean people have to make other people suffer, just because they are suffering.  
"I wanna sleep. You are so bitchy"  
"love you too. Now if you don't mind, get out" I took her arm and pulled her out of my room. If she wanted my pity she didn't know me, she'd better to stay away from me.  
"well well well. What were we saying? Oh. Yeah. I remember. I was about to say goodnight to you and give you a kiss"  
"I'm waiting!" I clapped happily  
I heard my heart stop for a second She was so wonderful I couldn't help staring at her and hoping she would be mine, one day.  
"did you enjoy the movie?" I asked.  
"quite boring without your cruelty"  
"What? what is the time I fell asleep?"  
"Right after you turned the TV, darling"  
So everything had been just a dream...she didn't want to go to that party. I was insane.  
"you mean am I cruel? why? If you refer to the way I speak to characters...well, I can say in my defense.."  
"no. Please, not again"  
"okay, okay. Oh, I almost forgot. Liam is picking me up after breakfast tomorrow"  
"what?" I trembled.  
"yes. He phoned when you were sleeping"  
Maybe it wasn't a dream...she want me to think it was so we could get over...or not?  
"but tomorrow it was supposed to be our day!" I complained.  
"I know. But you will forgive me"  
"why should I? You always ditch me"  
"that is not true. It happened a few times, but not that much" she was going to make a list, so I had to stop her before.  
"okay, woman. You are free. Enjoy your Liam" I almost shouted.  
"hope you will forgive me"  
"sure, I will. I always do. Now go to bed. Tomorrow you are having a pretty intense day" I winked at her.  
We wore our pajamas and laid down in bed. I turned my head towards the window. The moonlight filtered through it and enlightened all around us. Karma liked having a slight ray of light during her sleep. I didn't care about it, but I would do anything to make her happy. She was my life, my love, the soul with matched with mine. I couldn't let her down, it was for sure. I hugged her and then I fell asleep again.  
I didn't know if everything had been just my imagination, what I know was that I loved her and I couldn't be mad at her, otherwise I would have died.


	3. Are you kidding me?

Karma and I were sleeping when the alarm rang. She was so excited that she stood up immediately one minute later she was already singing _Born for this_ by Paramore and jumping all around.  
"Honey. Today is a brand new day" a smile crossed her face and it turned me on.  
"Could you stop whistling, please? I'm dejected" I pretended to be tired and disappointed, actually I was not, I was happy she was happy too. I loved her smile.  
"Why?" Her smile faded.  
"'cause you're gonna leave me all alone" I complained and then, to break the tension, I added: "But, that's great. I mean...you're with your boy. And I think that I can cope with the world, even if you're not with me" I grinned from ear to ear.  
"Are you sure? Because I can tell when you're lying"  
"No, no...don't worry. I will be absolutely fine. Trust me" I meant it, I knew she was going to kiss another person, but as her best friend I had to support her, no matter what, and I was ready to play my role, I didn't care if she was with Liam, all that mattered was that we were together.  
"Then stand up. Let's go having breakfast!"  
"No, not yet!"  
"I won't compromise. Stand up" she glanced at me and I obeyed reluctantly.  
She ran down the stairs still singing, but this time she sang the bridge of _No curtain call_ by Maroon Five.

 _As it's winding down to zero  
I am yours like a hero  
I'll see this through  
There's so much me and you  
Take this enemy together  
Fight these demons off forever  
Forever forever forever _

"Not again! You always sing that song. I'm fed up. Why don't you change song?" I flipped.  
"What do you want me to sing, darling?"  
"Everything, but that" I almost begged her.  
"Hum. What about this one?" and before I could say a word she started singing again.

 _Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
than the sun _

She could sing very beautifully. I loved her voice. Actually, I loved each part of her, inside and outside.  
But Lauren interrupted her.  
"Fuck, Karma. How can you be this happy on Sunday morning?"  
"Hi, Lauren! Did you sleep well?"  
"Did you two fuck well?" she replied rudely.  
"Not yet" she opened her arms and added: "She has her period" and she headed to the kitchen laughing very hard.  
"When will she understand?" Karma asked me with a strange smirk.  
"That we aren't together!" she said when I looked confuse.  
In that moment I thought she was enjoying my pain, but I knew she was only trying to act as if nothing had actually happened.  
"We are not...right. I keep on forgetting...Maybe it's because you treat me as your girlfriend!" I mocked her, but she thought I was serious and then I realized I was a little bit hurt by her behavior, perhaps I was overreacting.  
"Okay. I see, Amy, chill out, please"  
"You're right. My bad, I'm sorry" I breathed.  
"Don't be sorry, honey. Look, if this situation makes you feel uncomfortable, I think we have to stop, then"  
I nodded absently, I didn't hear anything of what she said, my mind went to that time we were in the garden and she confessed me she liked a boy, but I already knew she didn't, she just wanted to pretend to be someone she was not. I never told her that I knew it, right before she could have imagined it. She didn't like him, she was attracted to me but she wanted to ignore it or deny it, if necessary.

The sound of a phone brought me back to reality.  
"Is it yours?" She pointed to the phone that was on the kitchen table.  
"No, it's Lauren's, I think"  
"No, it's mine" said a voice behind us.  
That voice sounded familiar, but at first I couldn't recognize it. I turned my back to see who had spoken and with my great surprise I saw Hanna, a friend who I haven't heard from for a long time, so I stood in stunned.  
"Hanna? What are you doing here?" I shrieked and in no time we were lovely hugging.  
"I missed you so much!" She told me, freeing herself from the embrace, to say hi to Karma: "Hi, Karma. How are you?" she asked politely.  
"I'm fine, thanks" she smiled and frowned.  
"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" Hanna demanded a bit dazed.  
"Nothing. I was just wondering what are you doing here..."  
"Lauren didn't tell you?" She looked from me to Karma.  
"No. What happened?"  
"Nothing special. We and the girls are in town"  
"On holiday...or something happened?"  
"Ha ha. I don't know. It has been Emily's decision"  
"Emily?"  
"Yup. She insisted on coming and we accepted" She smiled and she was so adorable. Her long hair fluttered when she moved her head, I could see she was very embarrassed and I felt guilty.  
"Karma, you have to hurry. Liam is coming to pick you up!" I reminded her.  
"Oh. Liam. Are you still dating that guy?" Hanna winked her.  
"Yes! I love him so much" she uttered a joyous shout before disappearing in the bathroom.  
I started making breakfast.  
"Wanna join us?"  
"No, thanks. I'd better go. Spencer is waiting for me. She wanted to go to the library..I don't know why she always asks me to go with her, she knows I don't like books!" said Hanna, sarcastically.  
"Maybe she likes your company" I smiled sweetly.  
"Hum, Hanna, can I steal Amy for a second, please?" Karma was standing in the doorway. Without waiting for an answer she grabbed my arm and dragged me away.  
"I have just heard Emily talk to Lauren!" She whispered.  
"So what?" I was confused...but when I realized what she just said I shook: "What?"  
"Yes! Emily was searching for you. I heard that she wanted to apologize for her behavior towards you"  
"Why? I don't get it"  
"Don't you remember that the last time you met, she treated you badly?"  
"I think it's because Paige left and she was really upset"  
"Right, I think so, too. So she planned this trip just to see you!"  
"You are wrong" I stated.  
I had met Emily when Karma and I were on Spring break holiday in Rosewood. We had heard about a lot of strange things happening there that we decided to go and see, just because we were curious. But when we got there things were fixed. -A had been already caught and arrested. Mona turned out to be still alive and so Alison's mother. Alison was under house arrests and heavily guarded.  
Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna were free, their lives went back to the way they used to be.  
So I was quite disappointed, but Karma, to cheer me up wanted to take me to the Brew, where she knew a cute girl worked. There I met Emily, the most beautiful girl I had ever known, after Karma, obviously. We talked and we got along, until she felt compelled to tell me she just broke up with her girlfriend and she didn't want anything serious. I felt such a mess and I ditched her.  
I couldn't believe she came to Austin just to see me, something wasn't clear.  
"I don't care, anyway. Get ready!" I hushed Karma and I left the room. I needed some fresh air.


	4. Surprise!

I walked away very fast; I couldn't breathe, my chest was heavy, I thought my lungs didn't work anymore...I needed to get some fresh air quickly or I would die in two minutes, my mind was out of order.  
 _Emily...I have dreamed about this moment for such a long time, I was afraid I would go crazy thinking about you...and now? What now?  
I wanted you so bad...  
This is not real, it can't be real._

I was almost running when I heard a few steps behind me and another breath. I stopped walking and all of a sudden I realized I was in the middle of nowhere, there were only bushes, trees and two houses.  
Apparently I had walked a lot without a particular direction and there was where I stopped and I got scared hearing the steps getting closer to me.  
Someone cleared his throat to warn me was right behind my back, so I slowly turned and I saw Emily- Oh my god, she was really gorgeous- I stood stunned a moment, then I had to reply her greeting.  
"Uhm...Hi, Emily" I blushed.  
"I was looking for you, where were you going in such a hurry?"  
"What? Oh, anywhere...I was just taking a walk" I smiled embarrassed. I couldn't tell her I was freaking out because of her. My heart raced and stopped at the same time.  
"Amy, are you okay? You are looking pale..."  
"Ehm, yes. I'm fine. Really" I faked a smile. She gave me a worried look, I was about to panic.  
"Thanks God. Did I chose a bad moment to reach for you?"  
"What?" I was enable to understand, as if she was speaking another language.  
"I need to talk with you..You know, I haven't travel this far to visit the Blanton Museum of Art..."  
"Oh, yes. Right...I'm sorry, but I am not in the mood...Maybe we could..."  
"Don't"  
"What?"  
"Acting like this, as if you don't care"  
"What should I do? You got me by surprise and right now I'm not ready to face the music...I have spent a lot of time thinking of you, but at last I made up my mind"  
"What did you decide, then?"  
"I decided to forget you"  
"Is it really necessary?"  
"Of course. Probably you are still into Paige..I don't want to flog a dead horse..."  
"I came here to tell you there is no dead horse. As soon as I understood that Paige wasn't the right one I planned this trip. Just to see you and tell you what I feel" She looked me in the eyes, I was touched, ready to cry, she was really beautiful.  
Emily smiled a bit then added lowing her look:" I really like you. I want to give it a shot. Please" Her glance was warm.  
"Uhm...what am I supposed to say? Obviously I want to try, but what if you change your mind? You will break my heart in thousand pieces"  
"Amy, look at me" she stared at me until I raised my eyes toward hers "It is not going to happen, this is a promise"  
I wasn't able to speech a word.  
"Amy, I'm here to apologize. I didn't want to send you a message or give you a call...I needed to see you, to tell you face to face. I was nervy, I didn't know if you would be happy or angry, but I decided to come here and try. There's no harm in trying...While we were driving I realized it was the best decision ever and I am glad to see you. Now I am in your hands...it's up to you"  
"I don't know what to say...I'm confused. I haven't heard from you for ages, now you show up and you make me feel such a mess. No, I can't..."  
She didn't let me finish, Emily came closer to me and put her mouth on mine. I felt her heat through her touch, her lips were soft and tasty, she put her arms around me and wrapped me. I returned the kiss. It lasted for a couple of minutes and was so great. When we divided I already missed her lips, her tongue, her body near mine.

"Was it helpful?" She asked with an innocent voice.  
"Not really"  
"Can I invite you for a coffee?"  
"When?"  
"Later...Now I should meet the girls"  
"Oh, great. Okay"  
"Amy, don't worry. I'm not here to ditch you. I'm here because I acted like a bitch, I pulled you away, but I like you and I want to mend, if you only give me a chance"  
"I have a question.."  
"Ask, then"  
"How did you menage to convince the girl to go on this trip?"  
"Oh. I didn't know what to make up so I confessed Hanna my feelings towards you and she made up she wanted to go and see her mother, who lives in Dallas with Tom. There don't live in Dallas, actually they live in California, but she wanted to see me happy so she doesn't care about lying"  
"What about the other if they find out?"  
"They won't. We have already organized everything, and our winning move is that Aria and Spencer don't know you live here in Austin, they don't have a clue. I just told them we could stop here in Austin for a while before getting to Dallas, they were very excited, so we stopped by. Spencer and Aria also decided to go to San Antonio this evening, Hanna and I told them we would have book a room here. Tomorrow afternoon we are going to Dallas, but I'll think something out to stay here. Now I have to go. Spencer drove Hanna to the library, so Aria asked me to go with her visiting a bit around, then we should meet at the square. Amy, don't worry. I want to see you later, I'll text you"  
She smiled in a way that disarmed me. I was completely lost, but the I really liked the idea that someone had to hide me, to be a someone's secret. I pinched my arm to wake me up, but I didn't wake up, because I wasn't dreaming, that was the fucking reality and Emily was right in front of me in the flesh!  
"Okay, Emily. I'll wait "  
"It will worth it, I swear" she hugged me and kissed my cheek.  
"See you"  
"Bye bye" she waved me and I stood up watching her walking away, slowly, out of my sight.  
Suddenly I felt the happiest girl in the whole world and nothing could bring me down, because it was a dream that was about to come true.


	5. Time restores things

Emily disappeared and i kept on walking on, I needed to cleared my mind, I couldn't believe any of this... _Emily there for me, Emily's kiss, Emily..._  
I started crying, I really couldn't help it, I felt such a mess.  
I was really in love with Karma; for such a long time I hoped she felt the same, but was just hiding, now she was with Liam, that fucking awesome boy of her.  
I was nothing compared to him.  
I just felt nothing compared to anyone.  
Suddenly my phone rang, I replied in tears*  
"Hello, it's me"  
"Amy, I'm so sorry. Please, get back home"  
"Can't, I'll be hanging around for a bit"  
"Where are you? I'm reachin for ya"  
"Don't mind, please, need to stay alone, I'll get by myself, really" I begged her.  
"Don't act like this, you need help"  
"Maybe, but not yours. Karma, you know I love you and you pretend I'm not. Can't you understand that I can't stand it?" I almost yelled.  
"Fuck, Amy. If you insist, be happy spending time all alone wherever you are"  
I hung up, I was so fed up!  
"let it go and come with me at the supermarket" a voice said, I immediately recognized it and I was so relieved to see him there.  
"Sure"  
"Great. Wait, I text Duke and ditch him"  
I felt guilty: "Shane, don't have to"  
"I know, right?" he laughed, "well, actually I have to, can't stand him anymore, he's so oppressive, so egocentric...whenever I'm with him, he always complain 'bout something, and I am never involved. He only use me as a priest, a person who talk to without expecting a word back"  
"Chill out, please. Need a beer"  
"It's just morning"  
"It's five o'clock somewhere, I guess" and I smiled.  
"Good point"  
"Come on..."  
"Uhm, yes, but first I have to tell you something"  
"Oh my god, not even you. I'm sick of all these secrets... what now?"

"Reagan phoned me last night"  
"Jesus Christ, what the fuck?!"  
"I know! Just told me to give you this" he passed me a little folded sheet of paper, which I immediately opened.  
 _  
If you eveeeeeeer decide to forgive me, I still owe you that pizza!  
WHAT ABOUT TONIGHT?  
:D_

"How you...?"  
"Don't ask, please. Do you sill have her number?"  
"Of course not, since she left town I haven't heard of hear anymore, and erased it"  
"Why? You never stayed together, I don't understand this jealousy..."  
"Nope, not jealousy, just silliness" I smirked.  
"What are you up to tonight, then?"  
"Ow, I think I'll go and get that pizza: I missed her"  
"Did you feel something before she went away?"  
"No, I liked her as friend, and I think this is the reason why she left, she couldn't stand me always complaining about Karma. How stupid was I?"  
"A lot, every teen is"  
"Thanks for your support" I mocked Shane.  
"You're welcome" he bowed me and we burst into laughter.  
"Don't let her down, she loves you"  
"I know. Don't wanna hurt her anymore. I learned the lesson on my skin with Karma..."

"Uhm, are you still into that beer?"  
"Sure"  
"Let's go"  
Shane took my hand and smiled.  
I wasn't crying anymore, Reagan wanted to see me once again.  
 _Thanks God_


End file.
